


Betrayal, Pride and Happiness

by aias13aura



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aias13aura/pseuds/aias13aura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saru's betrayal, Yata's Pride and Totsuka's happiness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayal, Pride and Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> This hurts i guess....

Fushimi Saruhiko

• Betrayal

A pair of daggers lay in front of him as he polished the blade of his saber.

He gazed at the daggers, eyes void of life.

Suddenly, his left eye twitched. A thought crossed his mind.

"Traitor….huh?" he mumbled.

A manic grin appeared on his lips, a sadistic gleam in his eyes.

"But you're the one who betrayed me first, Misaki."

Wagging your tail between your legs when he's around, how disgusting.

Pride you say? I don't care about that. I'm only interested in blood and flesh.

Your blood and flesh.

I was so fed up with this loneliness.

You're there, but it seems at the same time, you're not.

Your attention isn't directed at me anymore.

I want you. I need you.

I become desperate, to the point that I even joined the enemy's side. What else could I have done to get your gaze but to ask for your hatred instead of your love? In that way, only I could get your glare full of blazing fire in it.

Yata Misaki

• Pride

Every time people asked me who we are, my pride will boost up. I'll grab the lining of my shirt and pull it down to show my HOMRA mark. Our pride, Mikoto-san's pride and honor.

This time, when I showed my mark, the man in front of me just laughed, telling me that it's ridiculous. A memory crossed my mind.

"Pride you say?" in front of me, Saruhiko ignited his flame in his right hand and used it to burn his HOMRA mark. I could smell the burning scent of flesh. He looks hurt, and yet he smiled in such a mocking way.

"There goes your pride, Misaki."

That pissed me off. I wonder which pride did he break, is it his? Or, as he said, mine?

Even before, he's the type of guy that doesn't care about anything, even pride. He tarnished it with his own hands. Leaving me alone in the alley, confused.

What had I done?

Totsuka Tatara

• Happiness

A smile spread on my lips.

"Hey, Saru-kun~!"

"Tsk." A click of a tongue.

"Saru-kun~!" I poke Saruhiko's cheek.

"What is it, Totsuka-san?" he asked frowning.

"Would you like some pancakes?" I offered.

He just stared at me for a while. I still keep my smile even then.

"Offering me that, talking to me, and smiling ridiculously in front of me while holding your camcorder as usual, huh?" sighing, he grabbed the plate of pancakes from my left hand. A whispered 'thank you' could be heard, at least for me.

"I hope you didn't put powdered vegetables in this pancake." He mumbled.

I laughed nervously, "Of course not."

Silence took over between us.

"Forgiveness is letting a prisoner free, but you will find out that the prisoner is you."

"Eh?"

"It seems like you and Yata-chan are in bad terms."

"It's none of your business."

"Whatever he did to you, always forgive him. He's your best friend after all. We all know that Yata-chan is kind of what you always call 'single-celled', so he might not notice that he had done wrong."

"That's difficult."

"I would like to always remind you that, even if I'm not by your side anymore."

"I would like to see you try."

"Block 2 has been jacked!"

"What about your side?"

"Block 4 has also been jacked!"

"Someone's hijacked the city's urban network."

"Track down the source!"

"That's what we're doing." Saruhiko mumbled out of annoyance and anger after seeing the video which Totsuka recorded before he died is now being scattered around the city's urban network. "Totsuka-san…" he whispered.

"…you tried your best to help me. But I myself didn't want any help. Even so, thank you."


End file.
